official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Scrap
Golden Scrap (GS) is a currency obtained through a prestige system; this means in order to earn it, some progress must be reset. In Scrap Clicker 2 Golden Scrap is the third currency a player can earn in the game. At 100 million Scrap, the player can prestige in order to earn Golden Scrap; in the process, the player loses their Barrels and Scrap (including upgrades purchased with Scrap) but keeps everything else. Benefits of Golden Scrap Production Boost Each Golden Scrap will initially increase Scrap production by 1%; this can be upgraded with Magnets up to 51%, and further to 100% if the proper tree upgrade is purchased. Purchasing/Upgrading Stars After progressing enough, players will be able to spend Golden Scrap to upgrade Stars. Initially, the player will need to spend all their Golden Scrap to purchase Stars, which multiply scrap production by 10 each. Once the player has amassed 10 Stars, they will no longer be able to purchase additional Stars but will instead be able to individually upgrade each Star; each upgrade will increment the Star's Scrap production multiplier by one and require spending Golden Scrap, Magnets, and Star Fragments. Unlike purchasing Stars, upgrading them will not set the player's Golden Scrap to zero. It is recommended once a player has reached 10 Stars that they keep Golden Scrap in reserve as they will need the bonus it provides. Optimal Golden Scrap Obtainment Early on (especially under 5 Stars), the player should not wait long to get Golden Scrap, as the GS/minute slows down, as they would not benefit from the Golden Scrap Multipliers. Once the player has progressed past 5 stars (and can take advantage of GS Multipliers), it becomes more efficient to upgrade "Better Barrels" using Scrap until the upgrade becomes so expensive the player cannot readily upgrade again. At this point, the player should prestige and repeat; however, if it would only take a few more seconds to hit the next GS Multiplier, it is best to push for it, then prestige. Late-game, it becomes best to stop and reset at "Better Barrels" level 96, where Golden Scrap Multipliers stop increasing. Even later on (130+ Stars), the player unlocks GS Storms, which give more GS than what the player needs for stars, making it the end of the "forced farming". The player can still farm to get more GS. Golden Scrap Multipliers Golden Scrap Multipliers will multiply Golden Scrap earned on prestige based on the highest barrel reached on the current prestige, as follows: In Scrap Clicker In Scrap Clicker, unlike in Scrap Clicker 2 and Scrap Collector, Golden Scrap production will always be the same and each GS gives an extra 1% Scrap production Earning Golden Scrap Once the player has reached Scrap, they can build the Golden Factory, giving approximately 1 GS/minute per level. Optimal Golden Scrap Use And Obtainment * It's recommended that the player does not restart for the first time with under 1000 GS. * The player should upgrade the Scrapyard so they can upgrade their Golden Factory more efficiently. * Late-game, the player should upgrade the Barrel Collection, as the Factory becomes less and less efficient. A maxed barrel collection can give up to 599k GS per second through converting its $. In Scrap Collector Golden Scrap is received upon resetting barrels and Scrap based upgrades. The player receives 1-26% bonus Scrap per Golden Scrap, dependent on their "Better Boost" Magnet upgrade. Usefulness and Optimal Obtainment Golden Scrap is the only way to continuously progress in Scrap Collector. Until the player has reached 10,000 GS, the player should aim to increase their GS by at least 10% per reset. After the player has reached 10,000 GS, they should prestige as soon as possible. Getting Stars with Golden Scrap Stars got added at Update 2.0, and they give you +100% boost per Star. You can use your Golden Scrap to buy them, costing (StarAmount+1)*10000 Golden Scrap. Note you will still have any leftover GS unlike in SC2 in the pre 10 Stars area, and your Magnet Upgrades won't get reset. de:Währungen Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Scrap Collector Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Golden Scrap Category:Currency